From One to Two
by MiyazakiFive
Summary: Add up your differences, add up your similarities. What would you get?  Lover? One or Two? Heartbreak? Five or six? Mio x Others. Yuri/Shoujo Ai/Fluffy/Cute. May change rating to M if I feel like making things intimate.


A dark haired girl stood in front of class 1-2, her lips curved downwards. This was certainly not a great day for a certain raven-haired girl, Mio Akiyama. Starting her 2nd year of school wasn't very fun, it was almost like her first day of high school. Glaring at the door with nervous eyes, Mio's hand slowly made it to the doorknob. She slowly turned the knob without making a noise until, a certain brunette ruined the silence.

"Mio-chan!"

Mio, who was very much disturbed, turned and looked back at a grinning girl. "Yui!" Mio shouted. Mio was very happy inside, she finally got to see her friend from primary school, Yui Hirasawa.

"Hi hi, Mio-chan!" Yui said happily. "Hello, Yui." Yui stared at Mio for a few seconds until, her gaze landed on the homeroom number. "Mio-chan, your in class 1-2?" Yui said, her voice filling up with excitement. "Y-y-yeah, I'm in class 1-2." Mio said nervously. Yui started to grin again, she grabbed Mio's hand and entered the classroom, she made her way to the second row of seats and claimed 2 of them for her and Mio. "H-h-hey! Yui! You can't just take seats like that! Doesn't the teacher assign seats anyways?"

Yui looked up at Mio, frowning. "I'll be alright, Mio-chan! I wanna sit by you." Yui smiled. Since there was no where else to sit or do, Mio sat down next to Yui.

Mio and Yui started to talk about their childhood and memories of primary school. Their chat ended when, the school's jockey entered the room. It was her looks, her smiles, and her charm that made everyone fall head over heals. It was her, Ritsu Tainaka. "Yo everyone! This class gotta be-" Ritsu stopped her talking when her eyes fell on a raven-haired girl. Ritsu's eyes were locked onto that certain girl. "Who is she?" Ritsu's eyes couldn't get off of that girl until, one of her friends pushed her to the seat next to the girl. Ritsu turned over and looked at her chuckling friends, she frowned at them. She had to start a conversation with that girl. She had to. "Hey, I'm-" The bell rang, Ritsu face palmed herself, how was she so dumb?

After class was over, Ritsu made a effort to try again but, that didn't work too well, the girl was gone.

This was just a very bad day for Ritsu, she sighed and made her way out the door. "Ricchan! Get over here!" Ritsu turned around, there she was, Tsumugi Kotobuki. "Hey, baby." Ritsu said while smiling and walking over to her. "Hey Ricchan, How was your day..?" Mugi said seductively. "It's fine, how about you?" Ritsu said while grinning. "It's goin-" The bell rang again, "Whoa whoa, I gotta go to class, Seeya baby." Ritsu winked at Mugi before heading back to class. "Ugh! The stupid bell!" Mugi said before stomping away.

Ritsu was happily walking down the hall, she took a look at her watch before yelling, "Oh, shit! I gotta get that book from the library!" Ritsu started to run down the hall, she was fast, people suspected it was Ritsu, the school's track team captain. Ritsu rushed her pace, the finally made it to the library, she casually walked into the library. She suspected more people to be here but, there was only a first year behind the counter, sorting books. Ritsu walked up to the first year, "Hello!" The girl looked up, "Yes, how may I help you?"

Ritsu looked at the girl suspiciously, she had, black hair, pig tails, and a guitar? She looked as if she was about to leave. "Um, You can't help me just yet!" The first year started to look annoyed, "why can't I help you?" Ritsu's eyes narrowed, she was not liking this girl. "Your name?" The girl looked down once again at her pile of books, she pointed to a plaque on the side of the counter, it read, "Azusa Nakano, 1st year assistant librarian."

Ritsu bit her lip and rolled her eyes, "Yeah yeah, whatever, So, Azusa, where are the chemistry books?"

Azusa looked up again and walked out from behind the counter, she was short compared to Ritsu. "Please follow me." she said while walking away. "H-h-hey! Wait up!" I yelled. Azusa stopped dead in her tracks, She turned her head a little. "Please do not yell in the library." This first year was ticking Ritsu off so easily. She started to grumble while following the younger girl. Azusa turned around to the grumbling girl, "Here is the chemistry collection, Please take your time here, I will be at the front desk. If you need anything else." Azusa bowed before walking back to her designated spot. Ritsu looked at the shorter girl walking away quizzically, This girl was annoying but, she sure had top class manners. Ritsu shrugged before she began to look through the chemistry books. After several of minutes of looking through books, Ritsu was getting bored, she randomly grabbed a book and walked back to the front desk. Azusa, who was busy scanning and sorting books, "Have you made your selection?" Ritsu stopped walking, "Whoa, she didn't even look up! Is she magical or something?" Ritsu shook her head to get rid of that thought. She continued walking to the counter, she stopped in front of the girl behind the counter, she set her book down, and waited for the girl to be done with the scanning and sorting, Ritsu caught another glance at her watch, her eyes widened, "Holy CRAP!" Her gaze quicked adverted to the first year. The first year took her book and scanned it quickly.

She set the back down on the counter, "Here you go, I suspect your late for class, Please hurry along." Ritsu ignored her statement and quickly grabbed the book, she ran to the library door, she felt weird, she turned around and put on her trademark grin, "Thank you!" she shouted before sprinting out the door.


End file.
